


Records nearly Released

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Blackmail, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nosy Reporters, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Stalking, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: A reporter who's very interested in Peter possibly being the one to take over Stark Industries, decides to use the boy's gruesome past to blackmail him into an interview.





	Records nearly Released

It wasn’t too well known he was Tony Stark’s intern, he could say it all he wanted at school but that didn’t mean anyone believed him. People probably claimed to know Tony Stark everyday, who wouldn’t want to be associated with the best Avenger ever?

Peter headed down the school steps, heading towards the car where Happy was waiting with Mr. Stark. Opening the door, Peter slid in beside his mentor who was holding a phone to his ear. The teen made an effort not to shut the door too loudly, and kept quiet as the man spoke.

“I’m sorry but I’d much rather go over these details in an meeting, Ms. Potts would be happy to set one up if you contact her,” Peter was a little surprised, he knew Tony didn’t enjoy meetings at all. Then again he did say call Pepper, meaning she’d be the one handling it anyway.

The billionaire hung up the phone then, looking to his protege with a smile, “How was school?”

“It was good,” Peter hummed, not thinking about how Flash had tripped him down a small flight of stairs. The inventor nodded, looking back down at his phone as it buzzed causing him to roll his eyes and pocket the device once again.

“Vultures,” he muttered under his breath, the term sending a shiver down the teen’s spine. This the inventor did notice before he gave a small apology, “Sorry,”

“No, it’s fine,” Peter laughed it off, his mentor didn’t seem convinced but changed the conversation anyway.

“I have work to do if you want to help, you are my intern after all,” 

Peter nodded immediately, “Yeah,” he hadn’t actually really done anything for Tony as his intern. He’d gotten him coffee once since Tony practically fell asleep while continuing to sign off on papers he wasn’t even checking.  Tony’s lashes had fluttered realizing his mistake and thanked him before jokingly comparing him to Pepper. 

The divider lowered then, Happy looking through the rearview mirror. “Not to alarm anyone but that reporter from earlier is following us,”

Tony cursed under his breath, “Don’t worry about it, he won’t be able to get into the compound,”

Curious the teen turned in his seat as if he could make out who was following them, but Tony righted him, “Don’t worry about it Pete, it’s just some asshole,” relaxing back in his seat the teen nodded.  The car behind them had to stop at the gate to the compound, the boy was almost surprised they let the guy follow them this long. But if Tony wasn’t concerned, he shouldn’t be either. 

The teen followed Tony back up to his office, settling on the couch while the inventor sat in his desk chair. The man handed a file over, Peter accepted it before opening it up.

“Why don’t you look these over for me, let me know if these are worth it,” Peter did so, eyes roaming the fine print, while the two worked in relative silence. Peter separating the files that were asburd from the ones that could lead to something profitable.

The two seemed to lose track of time, Tony noticed this when he looked up from his work. Where the files he’d handed over where organized on the table, while the teen lay curled up asleep on the couch. A pillow hugged tightly to his chest, tucked in further by his knees. 

With a soft smile, Tony made sure to send a text to May letting her know the teen would be spending the night. Lifting himself from his chair, the inventor stretched his tense muscles before walking over to the slumbering figure.  Removing the pillow from his arms causing the boy’s eyes to sluggishly open before they closed once more and he hugged his knees. 

“C’mon Pete, I’m not carrying you,” the man said quietly with no real mirth. The teen didn’t stir, the inventor sighed before he leaned over and slid his arms around the teen before lifting him up.  Peter moved then, only to snuggle against his chest and cling to the older man’s shoulders. Tony looked toward the door, dreading how he’d open it. Slipping out of his shoes, Tony managed to push to door open with his socked foot before making his way into the hall.

Only to hear familiar laughter, Rhodey smiled at him, “Is it underoos bedtime?” 

“Seems so,” Tony returned, with none of his usual bite. He almost did but Peter just then decided to burrow further into his throat, fingers softly digging into his shoulder blades, “He doesn’t sleep enough,” he added sounding ever the parent.

“He must get that from you,” 

“Shut up,” The billionaire groaned, pretending to be annoyed. Only for the other man to bark in laughter.

“I’ll help you tuck the kid in,” the colonel conferred, walking with his friend to the elevator before pushing the button, causing the doors to open. Making sure to access the private floor, the soldier watched fondly as his pseudo nephew simply breathed into to crook of his best friends neck.

“I don’t think I’ve seen him sleep,” Rhodey added, his memory filled with the restless energy that never seemed to leave the kid. And if it wasn’t restless energy it was certainly awkward or anxious, but the kid was always in a state of perpetual movement.

Seeing him so still was odd, “Neither have I,” Tony admitted, and by the look in his eyes; Rhodey knew similar thoughts were running through his friends head.

The elevator opened, letting them out as they made their way to the boy’s room. Peter hadn’t had the chance to decorate, making it seem a little bland which didn’t seem to fit the boy at all. Tony had seen the cluttered mess of Peter’s small room at home, hopefully with all the space here Peter could make his room a little more homey and less cluttered.

“You think he’s ever going to be fully comfortable around us?” Tony asked, knowing Peter was having a hard time with settling in the compound and relaxing around them. Rhodey opened up the boy’s door and they stepped in and thought over the question.

The man’s gaze fell to the sleeping boy, “I’d say so,” before he pulled the silk covers back. Specially picked by Tony to not grate on the youngers senses, since apparently sometimes when he was asleep the covers would sometimes overrun him.

Rhodey wondered how he got the boy to tell him that, but the boy would likely tell Tony anything if the man was truly determined for an answer. But if Rhodey was anything, he was perceptive. The kid and his friend had a lot in common, and if there was one thing he knew that they shared that maybe even Tony didn’t realize.  The kid had some things lingering beneath the surface, that were probably destroying him, but he didn’t ask for help. Probably so used to suffering, that it was just the way he lived.

Tony swaddled the boy into the sheets, pulling the boy’s arms off of him as Peter tried to hold on. Unwilling to let go until Tony detached him himself, “It’s time to sleep Pete,” the teen furled into the covers before unwinding in a stretch. 

Not fully awake and quickly dipping back into deeper sleep with a murmur, “Love you,”

Rhodey watched his friends body straighten at the muffled words, before the billionaire shut his eyes, “I love you too kid,” the billionaire’s hands came up to tuck the boy in further. Before looking to his friend, doing what he did everytime a conversation grew uncomfortable; he changed it.

“That reporters back,”

“Oh that asshole,” Rhodey huffed, “What’d he want?” 

“I don’t know, he’d said something about new business actions and transitions,” the two men stepped out of the boy’s room, shutting the door so they could speak without fear of waking him.

“You’ve been more focused on new tech than anything else, does he think you’re hiding something?”

“Doesn’t every reporter think that?” Tony retorted, running a hand through his goatee, “The guy even followed us to the compound,”

That didn’t sit well in the colonels chest, “When did he start following you?”

“As far as I know, after I got Peter today,” they both knew the windows were tinted to the boy likely hadn’t been seen but the thought still hit the two adults hard.

“Transitions,” Rhodey stated, hoping to god that didn’t mean Tony’s position and how someday it may very likely become Peter’s.

“You think he saw Peter,” It wasn’t a question, and Tony’s shoulders went tight. Turning his head with stiff resistance, before cursing to himself. He’d have to look out for that.

\---

Peter woke to his phone ringing in his pocket, the boy didn’t even open his eyes as he fished it from his jeans and held it to his ear.

“Hello?” he murmured, yawning tiredly and hugging the blanket to his chest.

“Hello Mr. Parker, I was just wondering if I could ask you a few questions about your internship with Tony Stark?” the question quickly had the boy sitting up confused, feet taking him to the elevator.

“I...um...I guess it depends on what you ask,” The boy replied, frantically pushing the buttons so he could make his way to his mentors office.

“I have a list, maybe we could set a time and I can ask you in person?” 

“Um,” Peter opened the man’s office door, causing his mentor to look up from his desk confused. The teen handed the phone over, and Tony already knew what this was about.

“Mr. Honestom,” Tony’s voice was deep, warning, his intolerance clear. 

“Ah Mr. Stark,” the man returned, “Would you mind putting Mr. Parker back on, I’d love to set up an interview,”

“No, how’d you get his number?” the man demanded, looking up at his protege who was watching with wide eyes before waving him out. Peter didn’t need to hear this. The boy nodded, heading out to go change, brush his teeth, and eat something. Even though now he felt extremely weary, but the sight of Mr. Rhodey in the kitchen certainly helped.

“Hey underoos,” the man hummed, scrambling eggs as the boy hopped up on the barstool. 

“Morning,”

“Can I get you something to eat?” Rhodey asked, grabbing a glass and filling it up with some orange juice before sliding it over.

The boy gratefully took the glass, sipping the drink, “If it’s not too much trouble,” 

“Not at all,” the man smiled, remembering his MIT days with Tony where he’d cook almost every meal if Tony hadn’t ordered something in.

“That reporter called me,” the boy let him know, sipping his juice, “I gave the phone to Tony, so I don’t know what’s happening,”

“He’ll handle it,” The older man assured, listening to the steaming pan as the eggs cooked and moved as the spatula scrapped over them.

“I know,”

\---

They didn’t see the need for a guard to follow the kid to every single class he had, but two men were stationed outside the school to make sure Mr. Honestom didn’t decide to let himself in and try to get an interview with the small spider.

It was lunch time when the intercom sounded calling the boy to the office, when he arrived an unfamiliar man sat in the second chair, a file in hand.

“You have a guest,” Mr. Morita announced, before he excused himself, leaving them alone in his office. Something Peter didn’t understand as he backed up until he bumped the door.

“Mr. Parker, I’d like to set up an official interview. I hope these are more than enough to sway you into picking a time,” he wiggled the file, letting the boy get a better look at it. The recognition panged in the boy’s head, causing his eyes to tear up.

“I’m not meeting with Mr. Stark after school, but his people are taking me home,” The boy whispered. The teen shivered as the man said his address as if he knew it by heart, but he nodded nonetheless.

“If I don’t get my interview I’ll simply be uploading these, so I hope you have some good details kid. But then again, maybe these would cause more media attention. I can already see the headlines, _‘Is Stark’s heir fit to take over? Past experiences says not!’”_

The teen bit his lip nodding, hugging his arms to his chest.

“You won’t tell Mr. Stark about this?”

“No sir,” the teen lied, shaking against the door as the man stood and offered his hand. The book shook it hesitantly, moving away from the door as the man grabbed the handle.

“It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Parker,”

The teen nodded, clicking the panic button on his watch immediately. Falling back into one of the office chairs, struggling to catch his breath. His phone buzzed in his pocket insistently, the phone answering on it’s own and Tony’s voice cutting through. Muffled by the fabric of his pants. 

“Kid? What’s happening? Peter!” the boy couldn’t answer, throat tight as tears welled up in his eyes. The thoughts of the world seeing his painful past suffocating him. The world would see how broken he was and leave him.

Peter’s head turned as he saw through the window, the reporter being tackled by one of the men that’d been sent to watch him, tackle and detain the monster. His file falling open and it’s contents littering the ground.

Choking on a sob, the boy’s head dropped as he gripped his hair painfully. Sorrow holding him hostage as he struggled to catch his breath and slid to the floor unconscious. Where his mentor found him, and pulled him into his armored arms. 

The boy woke not long after, looking up at his mentor and hiding in the warmth of the chestplate. Shivering in fear, as he wept.

\---

Tony didn’t know what was in that folder, the man he’d hired to watch the boy had simply said it was photos of what seemed to be bruising and seperate ones of a crime scene but insisted he looked away quickly and had shoved the photos back into the folder.

Tony knew the file was very much Peter’s, and the description of its contents didn’t help his worry. Mr. Homestom though was locked up seperately, under the instruction that the man had top secret information that couldn’t be shared.

May had been furious when she’d found out what had happened, but helpless to do anything. Tony had already handled things but that didn’t mean May hadn’t gone out and screamed at the person who’d managed to obtain Peter’s folder for the reporter.

Peter hadn’t said much since the incident, seemingly uncomfortable in anyone but May’s presence. They didn’t know why, but had a feeling they knew what the problem was. Peter probably thought they knew and were judging him on the contents of his file.

At the moment Tony and the teen were watching a movie, Tony didn’t know the name just knew Steve Carell apparently played the part of mom’s asshole boyfriend well. He also didn’t like how one of the main actors looked startling close to Justin Hammer, but Peter seemed to enjoy the sad and uplifting movie.

“Mr. Stark?” the boy asked, looking up at the older man with a worried look, “Are you okay?” apparently he’d been staring at the kid and took his time before he nodded.

“Yeah Pete, just a lot on my mind,”

“Oh,” the boy shrunk in on himself a little, looking more and more distressed.

“I don’t know about the folder kid,” Tony informed, not at all surprised to see the relief consume the boy sitting across from him.

“You didn’t go through it?” the boy whispered, a hint of disbelief prickling in.

“No. And I don’t need to, and one day if I need to. I’m sure you’ll let me know, but you don’t owe me anything Pete. Or anyone else,”  The teen scooted closer then, attention turning back to the movie as over time he found himself curled against the billionaire’s side before he drifted off, content.


End file.
